


本色1

by Koikoi323



Category: seho - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikoi323/pseuds/Koikoi323
Kudos: 2





	本色1

雾都夜晚最热闹的地方，是梧桐路的巷子。

与其说是热闹。不如说是烟火气儿浓重。在这个高度发达的首都城市，很难再找出巷子这种人情场地。暮薄黄昏，铺子张开，桌椅板凳排好，这就是属于雾都别样的浪漫。

金俊勉坐在铺子前看摊。他似乎从不属于梧桐路。两指夹着一根香烟，托着腮看来来往往的人群。

因为他足够美丽。足够风情。

毕竟漂亮的人都是最吸引视线的东西。金俊勉配的起足够二字。他皮肤白的吓人，而且好的没有一点瑕疵，摆摊的人都会夸上几句金俊勉根本看不出来像穷人，更像个少爷。

金俊勉歪着头，不好意思的笑笑。

金俊勉干的是皮肉生意。简单来说就是出来卖的。

可他又和其他援交女不同。他一个人坐在那里，干干净净的，很难想象他是干这行的。

只有金俊勉自己知道自己洗的发皱的白衬衣下遮着多少青紫淤红的爱痕，如果洗澡的时候不注意碰到一些烫伤，第二天就会结一层恶心的痂。

“还接吗。”

金俊勉快坐的睡过去了，终于等来了第一个的客人。他抬头，看见来人后笑了笑。起身拉着他的手进了里屋。旁边站街的小姑娘吐了口烟圈朝他屋子门口狠狠地吐了一口唾沫：“装什么清高，还真觉得自己是少爷了。”

“不会叫的哑巴。倒贴都没人要。”

“有个金主了不起了？男人这东西要是靠得住世界上就不会有那么多寻思的女鬼了。”

金俊勉拉着人进了里屋。温柔的替人脱去外套，扑打去身上的灰尘。白嫩的手一路下滑摸到人的裤链附近，准备拉开时被人一把抓住。“又有人烫你了？”

金俊勉点点头。

“不是说遇到这种人就躲远点吗？不接就不接啊。”那人蹲下身，仰视着金俊勉，打量他身上的淤青。金俊勉只能低着头，认他摸来摸去。

许久，金俊勉比了个手语：世勋，还做吗。

“做”这个手语，是金俊勉用拇指和食指比了个圈，然后放到嘴边，把舌头伸进这个圈里。整个动作隐晦又色情。

被叫做世勋的男人叹了口气。“不做了。”

转身刚想给人拿药膏，却被金俊勉一把拉住。金俊勉虽说常年营养不良，但力气总归是有的，趁吴世勋一个不注意把他推到一张用旧沙发改成的简易床上。自己乖顺的把头埋进吴世勋的双腿之间，冻的冰凉的手抚上对方火热的性器。没有犹豫的含了进去。

吴世勋本来想阻止。可金俊勉的技术实在是巧。虽说这张嘴不会说话但是的确会含。金俊勉的舌头又小又软，顺着柱身上下滑动的时候让吴世勋倒吸一口气。等顶端射出精液后金俊勉才把嘴松开，转头在破烂的出租屋地板上找抽纸。

吴世勋扶着他的肩膀让他转过头来，把手放到他下巴处，示意他吐到他手上。

金俊勉抬头可怜用那双葡萄眼可怜巴巴的看了一眼吴世勋，吴世勋点头。才把嘴里的污秽小心翼翼的吐到他手上。

吴世勋擦了手。扶着金俊勉坐到床上，金俊勉抱住吴世勋，用手语比划：世勋今天开心吗？

吴世勋摸了摸他的头，“嗯。我们俊勉呢。”

还好吧，如果今天赚不到钱的话可能就不会开心了。金俊勉乖乖比划着。吴世勋叹了口气，从上衣口袋里掏出一叠钞票放在桌子上，他知道金俊勉并不是为了钱。这样说可能也不对，出来卖的谁不在意钱，可金俊勉总是很奇怪，每次都坚持做完再收，收了也没见他买过什么东西。连衣服都轮着穿。

金俊勉仔细的数着钞票。吴世勋问金俊勉，“你要这么多钱干什么？”

金俊勉回过头来，温柔的笑笑，从小枕头下掏出一块石板敲碎之后修成的小黑板，用一根被水泡过的粉笔在上面一笔一划的写着：见妹妹，要见妹妹。

“妹妹？”吴世勋纳闷，自己认识金俊勉这么长时间，从来不知道他有个妹妹。

金俊勉继续写：俊熙，我妹妹。长得漂亮。

吴世勋不再过问。叹了口气，只当嘲笑这算什么人间笑话。

出身豪门的私生子轻而易举的寻死自杀，卖肉为生的站街客为了生活苦苦挣扎。

吴世勋把视线转移，看见桌子上摊着几本书。上面折着一角，一看就是读到这里时防止下次找不到而做的记号。于是吴世勋低头看着收拾床铺的金俊勉，问他，“俊勉是在读书吗？”

金俊勉抬起头来，胳膊下夹着毯子用手语比划：要读书啊，只有读书才能找到妹妹。

吴世勋叹了口气，“下次给你带几本书来。”

金俊勉开心的在吴世勋脸上亲了一口，意思是“谢谢世勋”。当时吴世勋说表达谢谢的方法可以是亲自己一口，但只能亲自己。

吴世勋在金俊勉这里待了很晚，待到了一点半。吴世勋问金俊勉肚子饿不饿，金俊勉点头。吴世勋叹了口气，打算给金俊勉去买点东西吃。

金俊勉却拉住吴世勋，在黑板上写：不用了，世勋快回家吧。明天又是新的一天。

吴世勋愣住了，抱着举着黑板的金俊勉，低声无助的哭泣起来。


End file.
